Problème de vue
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Gimli voit trouble... c'est gênant, handicapant, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait. Mais c'est sans compter la perspicacité de Légolas et la malice de Gandalf. UR.


**Titre **: Problème de vue.

**Auteur **: Lilicat

**Rating **: T.

**Pairing **: Gimli/Legolas sous entendu.

**Disclamer **: Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent définitivement à Tolkien... Mais cette histoire est de moi.

**Résumé : **Gimli voit trouble... c'est gênant, handicapant, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait. Mais c'est sans compter la perspicacité de Légolas et la malice de Gandalf. UR.

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF : écrire en une heure sur le thème : Trouble.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews anonymes ou guest seront sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

**Problème de vue. **

Gimli fronça les sourcils, se focalisant sur l'écriteau à quelques pas de lui. Rien à faire... C'était trouble. Tellement trouble en fait qu'il arrivait à peine à déchiffrer deux lettres. Se frottant les yeux, il tenta d'arranger le problème, mais sans succès. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à avoir le nez collé contre l'enseigne sans plus de succès. Énervé, il recula, recula, recula et recula encore jusqu'à se retrouver de l'autre côté de la ruelle. Là ! Voilà ! Enfin il lisait parfaitement l'enseigne maintenant.

C'était bien la taverne qu'il recherchait. Soulagé, il parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte et entra dans l'établissement. D'un coup d'oeil il repéra la chevelure blonde de celui qu'il devait y retrouver, et le rejoignit sans tarder. Avec ses soucis de vision il avait bêtement pris du retard, et il savait que Legolas n'aimait pas les retardataires. Celui-ci l'accueillit d'ailleurs d'une moquerie dans ce sens :

\- Vous seriez-vous perdu par hasard ?

\- Pas du tout ! protesta Gimli en s'asseyant en face de son ami elfe. C'est simplement très mal indiqué.

\- Voilà l'excuse la plus pitoyable que vous ayez pu trouver, le railla Legolas.

Grommelant dans sa barbe, Gimli commanda une chopine, qu'il descendit cul sec avant d'en réclamer une seconde.

Amusé, Legolas le regarda attaquer sa chope avant de finalement lui tendre un parchemin enroulé dont le sceau avait été rompu.

\- J'ai reçu ceci de notre vieil ami Aragorn. Ce qu'il y dit peut vous intéresser.

Sans mot dire, Gimli déroula la feuille jaunie et commença sa lecture. Enfin tenta de lire. Devant ses yeux, les mots étaient tellement troubles qu'il n'arrivait pas à les déchiffrer. Il tendit le parchemin aussi loin que le lui permettaient ses bras et constata une fois encore que sa vision s'améliorait grandement.

Face à lui, Legolas l'observa en silence. Depuis quelques temps il avait remarqué que son ami était obligé de regarder les choses de loin pour bien les voir. Et cela ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps, loin de là. Il en avait encore la preuve en ce moment même : la distance entre les yeux du nain et le parchemin qu'il lisait étant bien trop grande pour être normale. Si ce problème était légèrement handicapant au quotidien, cela pouvait réellement devenir dangereux lors d'une bataille.

Il en avait parlé avec Gandalf, s'enquérant des causes d'un tel phénomène et des solutions possibles. Le magicien lui avait répondu une missive rassurante, lui assurant que la santé de Gimli n'était en rien menacée et qu'il existait une solution extrêmement simple à ce léger soucis. Pour ce faire, il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans cette taverne, lui demandant d'y amener le maître nain sous un prétexte quelconque pour qu'il puisse l'examiner de plus prés.

Le sourire de Legolas s'agrandit quand il songea à la façon dont il avait donné ce rendez-vous à son ami. Il lui avait simplement proposé un nouveau voyage en Terre du milieu, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci sauterai sur l'occasion. Après tout, l'un comme l'autre avait pris goût à ses escapades en duo, où ils pouvaient admirer toutes les merveilles de ce monde.

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit sur un personnage encapuchonné qui attira immédiatement l'attention de tous. Legolas se leva pour accueillir celui qu'il avait immédiatement reconnu, vite suivit de Gimli qui s'exclama :

\- Gandalf ! Mon vieil ami ! Quelle bonne surprise de vous voir ici.

\- Gimli, Legolas... La surprise et la joie sont partagées, répondit malicieusement le magicien en baissant sa capuche.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, la clientèle reprit son activité première laissant les trois amis se saluer chaleureusement. La serveuse amena trois nouvelles chopes de bières, les trois hommes trinquant à ses retrouvailles plus ou moins inattendues. Après une discussion où ils échangèrent des nouvelles de leurs amis communs et d'eux même, Gandalf se permit de désigner le parchemin abandonné sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Oh, répondit Gimli en reprenant la missive; Une lettre d'Aragorn. J'étais justement en train de la lire quand vous êtes arrivé.

\- Je vous en prie, finissez votre lecture, l'enjoignit poliment Gandalf tout en sortant sa pipe de sa poche.

Tout en fumant paisiblement son tabac, le magicien observa l'attitude du maître nain. Effectivement, Legolas avait raison : Gimli avait de sérieux problèmes de vues. Les sourcils froncés, le parchemin à environ un mètre de lui, leur ami semblait avoir des difficultés à déchiffrer le message, tendant parfois la tête vers l'arrière agrandissant l'espace entre ses yeux et la missive. D'un regard, il rassura Legolas qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Puis il fit un léger geste de la main.

Gimli grommela pour la énième fois, se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur les mots flous qui s'étalaient devant lui. Il commençait à sentir une migraine poindre le bout de son nez, et sa vision était toujours aussi trouble. Il n'avait pourtant pas assez bu pour être soûl. Ce serait bien le diable s'il ne tenait plus trois chopines ! Soudain tout s'éclaircit et les mots retrouvèrent tous leurs sens.

Surpris, mais ravi, il acheva sa lecture, souriant en parcourant le passage où Aragorn annonçait ses prochaines épousailles avec Arwen. Reposant le parchemin, il s'exclama :

\- Ah ce vieux renard d'Argorn va se marier ! J'espère bien être invité à la noce !

Legolas lui sourit avant de répondre :

\- Je ne doute pas que vous serez invité. Nous y retrouverons sûrement quelques vieux amis.

Gimli leva la main pour se frotter les yeux et fut surpris de se heurter à un objet non identifié. Tâtonnant, il prit ledit objet entre ses doigts et tira doucement pour l'observer.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? s'enquit-il en examinant l'étrange forme.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu d'objets semblables : un épais fil de fer entourait et reliait deux verres parfaitement ronds, avant de former deux branches recourbées à leurs extrémités de chaque coté des deux verres.

\- J'allais poser la même question, répondit Legolas, se penchant lui aussi sur l'étrange chose, sa curiosité piquée.

\- Ce sont des lunettes, expliqua d'un ton amusé Gandalf.

\- Oh ! Et quelle est leur utilité ?

\- Legolas, cher ami, sachez que grâce à ses lunettes, notre cher Gimli n'aura plus besoin de reculer de trois mètre pour lire parfaitement un simple parchemin.

\- Je n'ai aucun problèmes de vues ! Protesta immédiatement le maître nain.

Les deux regards narquois qu'il reçut en réponse le firent bougonner fortement avant qu'il ne demande d'une voix rude :

\- Et comment savez-vous cela, vous ?

\- Il suffit de vous observer pour s'en rendre compte, répondit tranquillement Gandalf. Il est possible aussi qu'un ami proche se soit fait bien du soucis pour vous et s'en soit ouvert à moi.

Legolas reçut un regard accusateur à l'entente de ces mots. Un peu embarrassé, il tenta de détourner l'attention en demandant :

\- Mais à quoi est dû ce problème ? Est-ce grave ? Est-ce dangereux ?

Gimli, soudain alarmé, se reconcentra sur le magicien attendant non sans une certaine fébrilité sa réponse.

\- Ce problème porte un nom, un nom barbare : la presbytie.

Gandalf vit avec amusement Legolas et Gimli pâlirent à l'entente de ces mots. L'un comme l'autre eurent l'étrange réflexe de serrer les cuisses et de poser les mains sur leurs entrejambes respectives.

\- C'est contagieux ?

Retenant un fou rire, le magicien prit un air dramatique pour répondre au plus barbu de ses amis :

\- En vérité, c'est extrêmement contagieux et cela touche tout le monde... Certains plus fortement que d'autre ceci dit.

\- Mais à quoi est-ce dû ?

La question de Legolas autant que le regard catastrophé qu'il adressa à son ami mirent à mal le self-control de Gandalf.

Qu'il était amusant de les taquiner ! Leurs réactions étaient purement savoureuses pour le grand plaisantin qu'il était. Il nota, non sans amusement, les discrets signes qui montraient l'attachement de l'elfe au nain et du nain à l'elfe. Pour lui aucun doute n'était possible, ces deux là étaient bien plus que des amis. Peut-être les suivrait-il un jour dans leurs escapades pour avoir la confirmation de ses soupçons. Il trouverait là une source sans fin d'amusement.

Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche et expliqua d'un ton tragique :

\- La presbytie est hélas une maladie très courante, mais trop peu connue. Elle diminue l'acuité visuelle à faible distance, obligeant les gens à reculer pour mieux voir. Comme je vous l'ai dit elle est contagieuse... enfin en quelques sortes. Voyez-vous elle est simplement due... à la vieillesse !

Outré, Gimli sauta de son siège et hurla :

\- Je ne suis pas vieux !

\- Certes, mais vous êtes indubitablement presbyte... Vous allez devoir porter ses lunettes jusqu'à la fin de vos jours mon cher ami.

Gimli se renfrogna et s'apprêta à protester quand Legolas intervint :

\- Je trouve que cela vous sied parfaitement. Cela met vos yeux en valeur...

Le compliment fit rougir le nain qui se rassit et remit précautionneusement ses lunettes.

Gandalf qui n'avait rien raté de la scène sourit dans sa barbe et se promit de ne jamais parler à Gimli de la possibilité de résoudre son problème par un sort. Après tout vu les regards que lui lançait Legolas, les lunettes étaient un atout charme de poids.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Et oui, j'ai encore craqué pour ce couple trop peu usité ! J'y peux rien, je les trouve trop mimi ensemble ! Et puis Gimli avec des lunettes... avouez que c'est drôle à imaginer non ?

Une petite review ?

Lili


End file.
